Valentine
Valentine is a settlement in Red Dead Redemption 2 in The Heartlands region of the New Hanover territory. Description Valentine is a small livestock town, a short ride away from the Horseshoe Overlook camp; the first camp the gang makes after their exodus from the frigid mountains. Several suppliers and businesses can be found within the town including two saloons, a butcher, a doctor, a general store, a gunsmith, a newspaper stand, and a hotel. The northern section of Valentine contains the main street with most of the buildings and businesses. The southern section is home to the livestock yards, including various pens, and the auction yard. The east side of town is home to a smaller saloon, a few homes, and the town church. Temperatures in Valentine are fairly cool and rarely reach double figures (Celsius), even during the day. The nights are also fairly cool, although the temperature won’t usually drop below freezing. Valentine is on approximately the same latitude as Van Horn Trading Post. Layout Valentine is connected to the railway network by a train station situated south-east of the town. Within the station is a post office, where the player can pay off bounties, receive and send mail, or purchase train tickets. Right outside of the station is a stagecoach, where the player can fast travel to a location for a fee. Northwest of the train station are livestock yards, housing various pens and an auction yard. Across the street to the west is the theater; a tent with a small booth to the right of the entrance where the player can purchase tickets to view a movie inside. Just outside of the theater are numerous wagons, small tents, and campsites. Facing the theater are gallows, where criminals who have been sentenced to death are hanged. Sometimes, executions can be witnessed here, with a gathered crowd to watch. Just north of the gallows is a butcher's stall, where the player can sell game they have hunted, or buy meat to refill their cores. Across the street and to the north is the stable, an establishment where the player can buy and customize different breeds of horses, purchase customization for their horses, such as saddles or blankets, and alter their horse's hair length and color. Adjacent to the stable is a building under construction, where builders can be seen carrying and hammering down planks of wood. By 1907, this building is complete with red wooden paneling and a grey, tiled roof. Facing this construction site is the Saints Hotel, where the player can rent a room to bathe, change their clothing, and sleep to refill their cores or to simply pass time. To the right of the hotel is the bank; a location the player can rob for large sums of money. This bank is robbed in the mission "Sodom? Back to Gomorrah". Across the street from the bank is Worths General Store; a very useful location where the player can buy a large variety of items such as clothing, food, fishing and hunting bait, ammunition for their weapons, consumables for their horse and a range of tonics. The player can also sell some of their possessions here, most falling under the same categories as the purchasable goods. To the east of the general store is Smithfield's Saloon, where the player can refill their cores by eating meals, or by purchasing and consuming alcoholic beverages. In front of the left window here is a poker table, where the player can gamble and try their luck to win sums of money. Towards the back of the saloon is a barber, where the player can trim or style their hair and beard. Facing the saloon is the Law Office; a tall, yellow building owned by J.W Smith and A.J. Mackey. To the east of the Law Office is the Gunsmith, owned by R.L. Dalton. Here, the player can purchase and customize weapons, restock on ammunition and buy tools to maintain their arms such as gun oil. Across the street from the gunsmith is the Sheriff's Office; a building where the player can collect bounties for a sum of money, and where the player will stay if arrested by any of Valentine's lawmen. Across the adjacent street to the Sheriff's office is Valentine Church; a tall, white, wooden building surrounded by graves. To the south of the church is the second tavern in Valentine, Keane's Saloon. Here, the player can consume alcoholic beverages, eat hot meals to refill their cores or try their luck in a game of Five Finger Fillet. Interactions Valentine is the first town the player normally interacts with following the gang's descent from the alpine mining town of Colter. Many of the missions in Chapter 2 are centered in and around Valentine. Valentine serves as the central stage for the mission "Sodom? Back to Gomorrah", where members of the gang rob the town's bank and forced to fight their way out against lawmen. In the epilogue, Mary-Beth can be found here, at the train station. Amenities *Amos Levi Blacksmith & Farrier (stable) *Auction Yard *Barber Shop *Butcher *Gunsmith *Keane's Saloon: Five Finger Filet can be played here *Post Office *Saints Hotel *Savings Bank *Sheriff's Office *Smithfield's Saloon: on the windowsill facing the street is the Cigarette Card for the Cylinder Phonograph; Poker can be played here *Stagecoach *Town Doctor: A money-laundering group of O'Driscoll Boys can be found in the backroom *Traveling Magic Lantern Show: inside the show tent is the Cigarette Card for Nettie Palmer *Valentine Station *Worths General Store Trivia * There are a number of real-life communities in the western United States named Valentine. However, the actual town – its size, surrounding geography, native wildlife, etc. – that most closely resembles the town in the game is Valentine, Nebraska, along with other northern Great Plains towns located in regions near the bases of the Black Hills or Rocky Mountains. * Valentine's livestock auction site is something associated especially with frontier cattle towns such as Cheyenne, Wyoming, Ogallala, Nebraska, or Abilene, Kansas, all of which became primary sites along the great cattle drives northward from Texas in the 1870s and early 1880s. Cattle drives still occurred on a smaller scale thereafter, but trains took over the transport of livestock to major hubs in Omaha, Nebraska, Kansas City, Missouri, and Chicago, Illinois. The game accurately reflects how, by the 1890s, the American West had passed the great boom era of the long drive, as railroad service had spread across the country to many small towns that were close to regional ranching areas. * Like Armadillo and Tumbleweed later, Valentine's large number of cheap wooden and false front buildings suggest that it is still, even by 1899, a relatively new (or still unstable) frontier town. Many established small western towns by this time had more structures built with brick, stone, or some other masonry-based materials. The town's narrow, sloping main street further suggests that it was poorly planned or not originally intended to be the town's main street. Most frontier towns featured a flat main street that was wide enough for a wagon with a team of horses to easily conduct a U-turn. * The streets of Valentine are extremely muddy, and the player's horse will quickly get dirty from riding in the town. Additionally, if the player falls over on to the street, they will get extremely muddy and will need to bathe or change their outfit in order to become clean again. Notes *The Cigarette Card for Charles Châtenay can be found the front porch of a house to the northwest. *The Cigarette Card for Frank Heck can be found on a gravestone to the northeast. *In the cluster of structures to the southwest are two adjacent wagons. The Cigarette Card for Isadore Reid can be found in the back of one. *Upstairs in the barn to the south is the Cigarette Card for Fay Delaro. *On a table inside the train station is the Cigarette Card for Valentine. *Due east of the Post Office is a dreamcatcher, about halfway to Cornwall Kerosene & Tar. *A group of O'Driscolls can be found in the backroom of the doctor's office, and can be killed to obtain money and a Schofield Revolver. Gallery Valentine.PNG|Valentine as seen from the street RDR 2 First Look 33.jpg|Arthur Morgan and Bill Williamson fighting their way out of Valentine during the bank heist Valentine Heist.jpg|Arthur Morgan ordering the bank manager by gunpoint to open the vault. Valentine screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Arthur Morgan, Dutch van der Linde, and Sadie Adler shooting while on horseback in the town of Valentine. Valentine screenshot 2 - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Arthur Morgan holding up a business in the town of Valentine. Valentine Logo - Red Dead Redemption 2.png|Valentine logo as seen on Rockstar's website. Heartlands1.PNG|A view of The Heartlands with Valentine in the foreground File:ValentineCigaretteCard.png|The cigarette card for Valentine Navigation it:Valentine es:Valentine de:Valentine fr:Valentine Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Settlements Category:New Hanover